Seclorum
by loralye
Summary: When Buffy is being resurrected from season 6, the orb being crushed, causes a time shift and Buffy's body with soul  is transported into the year 1901. With no friends and no family to help her,to get back she has to find a way to survive a hundred years
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Distortion

Darkness its all I see when I wake up.

I feel the grit of dirt beneath me.

It's hard to breath let alone scream.

My senses seem askew.

I'm alive?

I slowly start to scratch, pound hell I'll brake the whole god damn thing open just to get out of here.

I can smell the blood from my torn nails but I don't really care as long, as I get out.

I want to be out of this so badly. My only thoughts are Must Get Out.

I feel more dirt but now air too, hope blossoms, as I slowly start to come out from whatever hell I'm currently in.

I throw myself against the dirt, I'm a women possessed for I don't care if I die as long as I escape this.

My heart pounds against the lack of air and I feel as if I am being squeezed to death.

I will escape I know it.

I can feel the bugs crawl against my skin and I know that I will not forget this for a very long time.

Finally I see light, my head feels clearer, I can see but blurry at best.

There are no lights around me but a moon above that seems to shine like a spotlight. I realize then that I am actually crawling from underneath the ground: as I look down at my body still half covered by the earth.

I think how ironic it is that I after all these years of killing vampires, and I have never realized how exhausting it is to do. No wonder why they are so easy to kill, I feel as if I have not eaten in months. I barely have enough strength to pull the rest of my body out of the ground. It feels as if I am escaping the very jaws of death.

Finally I am out, all I can do is lay down, and take greedy gulps of oxygen.

I must have fallen asleep because I wake to a dog barking in the background. I slowly look around, everything seems off and I can't seem to get my mind around much of anything.

I can only think of survival.

I slowly start to get up. I realize how unsteady I am, as if I am a toddler and have forgotten how to properly walk or stand.

I look up at the moon my only source of light to see rainclouds in the distance, and lightening.

I should find shelter otherwise, I will probably sick on top of all of the disorientation. I try to look around but all I see is rows of tombstones and dirt, so this is a graveyard.

Did someone bury me alive?

I realize I cannot remember what has happened to me. I know I feel wrong. Somehow I am here and I know that this is a mistake.

Were will I go, no one is here. Should I know where to go?

Panic seizes me and I realize what a bad situation I truly am in.

Suddenly I feel large raindrops fall on me.

That didn't take long.

I start to crawl, there must be some place with at least a roof around.

As I am crawling, I see large stone steps, leading into what looks like a basement. I slowly and carefully start to crawl down the steps. It is dark and I hate it, but I need to find shelter. Soon I cannot see anything, not even my hands are visible.

Finally I reach level cement and I stay at the corner.

My mind spins and I cannot seem to make much of anything make sense, so I do the only thing I can, and sleep.

I awake again, and this time it is to hammers and nails being pounded into wood.

I can see from the light shining up from the stairs that it is now morning.

I slowly try to stand, and have trouble but not as much as last night.

I look around, my vision still hazy. I realize this is a crypt.

The place smells overwhelming with the sweet scent and I am thankful to find candles.

Perhaps, I may come back here, even though I am not fond of enclosed spaces this place is quite big, it reminds of Spikes crypt.

I realize that I remember him now, bleached hair, looking at me with blue eyes.

He must be waiting for me, I remember fighting with him, then fighting with others, a women, with curly blonde hair, yes and another girl screams my name, Buffy.

Yes, that is my name. My name is Buffy.

My world spins again and I realize I need to sit down before I fall down.

I best keep remembering my history at a slower pace.

Wherever I have been has taken a toll on me. I need to conserve my energy, and I need to find them.

It is a strange because I remember me.

I know I am a slayer.

I know have a history with a family and friends.

It is the details, and memories that are all fuzzy.

I know I should be home, but where is this home?

How do I get there?

What has happened to me?

I feel so overwhelmed, so much despair, how can I possibly remember it all?

I need to get out of here.

I need to find my house, with my friends and my family.

I start to walk up the stairs, towards the sunlight, its so bright. My eyes have a hard time adjusting to the light.

I can see that across from the cemetery there are men working on some sort of house.

I need to find something I can trigger my memory.

I start to follow the street, the street are dirtier than I remember.

Watch Out!

I duck to the side of the street just in time before a carriage with horses runs me over me.

I do not remember carriages, with horses!

I start to hear people on the next street, so I start to run.

Surely, I am really home?

Instead of modern stores, I tons of horse drawn carriages parked in front of what look like old fashioned stores.

All these stores look old, and are filled with people.

I realize now, that not only am I in the wrong place but I am in the wrong time as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- What to do?

I once read that the more you suffer now, the better off you'll be later on.

Whoever said that was obviously never put in a different time-line and left homeless.

I knew a few things were wrong, like when I was suffocating underground...that was a pretty big clue.

But finding out your in the wrong time. Well that's another thing altogether.

Never being good at history, I wasn't sure of the exact date they started using cars, but I have a feeling that this town was a bit more rustic than usual.

To make sure, I saw what looked to be the local newspaper in a brown bin, to my left side. It must have been some sort of trash can. No sense in being prudish it wasn't as if I could just go into a store and buy one looking like this. Besides no one could see me yet, I was at the very end of what looked like a long street near some massive trees.

I did a quick pick-up of the paper and dashed under one of the trees.

Just as I was sitting down, I felt something hit my head, as I looked up I realized that it was a nut tree.

I slowly looked at the nut on the ground and picked it up. I wonder if it was edible, my stomach was uncomfortably empty and the prospect of food was an immediate need.

How would I crack it?

My flimsy high heel would not help me in this situation.

I spotted a large stone by the road, perfect for cracking.

I walked back to the road, hoping no one would spot me, and picked it up.

Just as I was walking back, I felt someone grab my arm.

I looked up into gray eyes of a heavyset man. Giving me an angry look.

Chi sei tu?

Not understanding a word, I threw my stone and held onto my paper tightly as I ran back to the graveyard.

Torna qui! He started yelling other things, but I decided I didn't want to find out.

It was bad enough that I was here, had no idea where I was, speaking English, and dressed in a black dress with high heels no less. In this time period they would probably think I'm a witch and burn me to the stake.

No thanks, I'll just run back to my little crypt, nuts be damned.

I finally found my little underground haven, and sat down on the cold cement floor. Trying to calm down, running was not a good idea, especially when recovering from nearly choking to death by dirt.

Getting back into the dark helped relax my eyes, which had been strained since being in the sun, maybe it happens when your used to the dark, which makes me wonder how long had I been underneath the ground?

Why was I there in the first place?

I remember fighting, someone screaming my name, and light...

Why can't I remember anything else?

Its as if its there, just all fuzzy as if the memories I had just aren't all there yet.

These things take time, I guess.

I remember someone falling.

Was it me?

I must have fallen.

Maybe that's why they thought I was dead?

Surely someone would have checked my pulse?

I looked at the paper to see that it was also written in a strange language.

Of course, as if this wasn't hard enough, I have to be in a town where they don't speak English!

The date Giugno 6, 1901.

I'm screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Recovering

Trying to read the newspaper was fruitless, since I had no idea what they were saying and they had no pictures.

Maybe I could figure it all out, if I had any sort of help.

Slayers aren't well known for their intelligence, that's why we have watchers.

We fight, and they think.

Of course it probably doesn't help that I'm exhausted. Mentally and physically.

I guess time travel and crawling out of a grave really slows a person down, especially with no food.

I might just need to lie down, the cold cement did nothing for me, but at least it was near the stairwell and sunlight was shining down on me.

Its relief that there is no one bothering me, I can't say I would be at all very talkative.

The last thought I had before I shut my eyes was, how strange it is that I didn't even feel cold?

Waking up for third time, I found that the sunlight was gone. It must be night, I got up feeling dizzy.

For some reason I wanted to go back to sleep. But I realized how thirsty I had become, during this whole time I had forgotten to drink.

I don't think people can go without drinking for like 24 hours, how long had I been awake for?

How long had I been underneath the ground, what was giving me water down there?

Now that I thought about it, besides the thirst and hunger, I felt different too.

As if something was gone from me, I could feel the hunger and thirst. But somehow seemed less dire.

I felt numb.

I tried looking at my legs and arms; nothing seemed different, it just felt different, like something was off.

Maybe I should try and hit my hand, surely I could still feel pain?

I hit it, it did hurt, but not in the same way, as if the pain was muffled. I hit it again, this time harder.

Barely anything.

Again.

Nothing.

Again.

Nothing, and then I heard something crack.

Oh, great broken hand, how am I going to mend it?

What should have concerned me was the pain, why then, did I only care about fixing it?

What happened to me?

The fear was what hit me next.

The paralyzing fear, forget about water, forget about food, what type of human was I if I could break my own hand and only feel a slight pain? No worse really than stubbing your toe.

I don't think humans can sleep in crypts and not be cold.

I couldn't be a vampire, my heart was beating, I could hear it.

I have to still be human if my heart was beating.

I'm just a slayer, slayers were always a bit more advanced, I just have less feeling than I used to.

No need to worry.

Why did I feel as if something was terribly wrong with me?

I can't worry about that now, I need to just calm down.

I'll worry about getting water, that is a perfectly human thing to worry about.

Should be safe to go out.

There won't be anybody up let alone be in a cemetery.

I started to go back up the stairs, the moon was still full and bright like last night.

It seemed as if my vision had gotten better too, so that was an upside.

Now that I could see clearly, I noticed that nothing was around this cemetery, besides a street which I had already went down.

I didn't like the idea of going back down there.

I didn't know this town, but I had no idea where else to go.

At least I could try and get some nuts, maybe try and find some cloth for a sling?

I started walking down the same street, seeing no one around, I felt a bit safer.

I spotted the same tree, and the stone had landed right by its trunk, how convenient.

Shaking some of the branches, I felt and saw some of the nuts fall to the ground.

Hopefully they won't kill me.

Taking the rock and cracking open a few, I realized that these were actually pecans.

Wonderful, was the only thing I could think about as I stuffed myself with at least a dozen of them.

Now for a sling, I looked back at the trash.

Nothing in there.

Seeing that no one was in the streets I decided to take a chance and walk down it.

It must have been late, there were no lights on, no people.

Silence.

Waking through a small town looking for a piece of cloth for a sling, just made me feel even more out of place.

No friends, no family, I am utterly alone.

Unless I can find some sort of wormhole, time machine, or a witch, there was no way I could contact them.

My choices were slim to none especially, since I did not speak the language here, where would I go?

I need to find someone who can speak English at least.

To do that I need to get a cover story, and I need to try to fix myself up, and blend in a bit.

Surely these people won't think it too strange to have a visitor, as long as I don't look quite so modern.

Great now, I need to find clothes on top of everything else.

Slowing down I saw a well near the side of an old building, complete with an old time bucket.

Cool, finally something I can drink from.

Turns out well water was partially green, but other than that, it tasted pretty damn good.

I found some old tin cans, which I filled with water.

Now, I could take some water back with me, I just needed to find some sort of cloth, maybe even clothing?

Looking around, there was nothing, so I decided water was enough for now.

Walking back down the street my broken hand could barely grip anything.

It still disturbed me how I didn't feel the pain, but decided to focus on getting back to the crypt instead.

As I was passing by another crypt I noticed the candles were on. Lit up, I realized someone must have died recently.

Not seeing anyone on guard, I decided to see for myself, maybe I could use the fire from the candle and burn my own.

Not being a girl scout had some downsides, I suppose.

Going inside of this crypt, I realized it did not lead downstairs like mine did, however it was bigger.

The large coffin however took up most of the room.

I wonder who died?

Stealing a peek wouldn't hurt, its not like I didn't just crawl out of a grave the day before.

Opening it, I realized it was a young girl, and there on her neck were two perfect fang marks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Loosing

This sucks!

First, I have no wood around, so no stake.

Second, no way to defend myself, with me being tired and moody, doesn't help out either, and I'm not going to mention my stupid broken hand.

I wonder why she hasn't risen yet?

Maybe its to soon?

I mean it must have happened recently, I think it takes a day at least for the blood to mix or something.

Damn! I knew I should have listened to Giles more.

A pang of regret fills me when I think of him.

I wish he was here, at least just to tell me how many hours it will be before she get's wakes up and gets hungry.

I always thought it was 24 hours.

That must mean there are vampires who were here recently, probably snacking on townspeople.

Crap, I'm even more screwed.

I'm in no shape to defend anyone right now.

I should get out of here, but if I leave what if she smells me and decides to go looking for some slayer blood?

We can't be neighbors, her killing random people in the next crypt down from mine.

What if she wants to borrow my candles?

No, I can't take the chance, I'll have to kill her.

I need to look for a weapon.

Well they do have trees, but then I would need a knife.

Looking around, there was nothing but some flowers, candles, and coffin.

Wait a minute, a coffin.

Laughing to myself I start think about all the vampires I've killed and never thought of using their own wood from their coffins before.

Now I just need a way to cut off a piece.

Leads me back to needing a knife.

Maybe I could just brake a part off, with my foot.

Yeah, that could work. It's not like I'll be in pain.

Snapping off a piece was actually easier than I thought, I guess coffin making wasn't very good back in 1901.

Now with a weapon in hand, I opened the lid.

Looking at her now, she reminded me of Dawn, which made me feel guilty.

What is she going to do without me?

I remember she was the one screaming my name.

Poor Dawn, she's really alone now too, especially with mom gone.

More guilt fills me, well at least I can feel guilt.

I can't think about her now, this girl is not my sister, and I have a job to do.

Her family probably loved her, the dress they put her in looks nice, all beige and all that lace, it probably took forever to make.

Wait a minute, I need a dress.

Okay, so stealing a dress from a vampire/corpse may sound wrong, but I'm desperate, and her dress is a nice color. Not a black witchy color like mine, I wonder why they dress dead people in white and not black?

Hopefully she won't wake up to me taking off her clothes, that would be hard to explain. I'm here to stake you, but first, I need your dress.

She doesn't even move, as I take off her dress.

Whoever made her must have done a really sucky job, or the vampires in this place are more resistant?

I feel like a doctor, looking at a corpse.

Did I feel this sort of detachment to the dead before?

No, there it is again, this feeling of loss.

I won't focus on it, I need to get dressed.

Wow, they don't wear underwear here do they?

Or, maybe they don't put them on the corpses?

Waste of fabric?

I'll give her mine, that way she won't be naked.

I can't stake a naked corpse, it would just feel weird.

I gather my courage, and slowly strike down.

It goes in, and nothing happens.

No yelling, no fighting, not even an eye opened.

Just nothing.

For some reason this just depresses me more, I just stole a dress off a dead girl and I'm depressed because she wouldn't fight me.

Some part of me just wanted her to wake up and look at me, just to make me feel more alive than a ghost.

Which is what being numb partially feels like. I shouldn't feel this way. I shouldn't want her to have fought me.

It would only have ended badly for me, there was a very good chance she would have won.

Why doesn't that produce the required fear, it used to have on me?

Why do I sort of wish it had happened that way instead?

I quickly get out of there with my water tins and a small lit candle.

Perhaps I should have kept the stake, but I didn't.

Getting back into my own crypt made me feel better.

I lit some of the candles and the crypt emitted a small glow, there now I won't feel so vampish.

I settle down on the ground again, near the staircase. Maybe the sun will wake me up this time.

I smile to myself thinking, who would've thought a vampire slayer would sleep in a crypt?

The next morning...

I realize how dirty I am. Why haven't I cared? Usually I would be throwing a fit to try and get clean somehow.

From what I remember not being clean is generally looked down in 1900's... maybe if I was magically transported to the 1970's, I wouldn't look so out of place.

I get up and take a drink out of my water tin. Well I can at least wash my hands and face with some of this water.

I slowly start to rinse the dirt off my face and realize I have to wash my hair too, if I ever wanted to go out into civilization again.

So I sacrificed the rest of my lovely greenish looking water for a sort of cold water hair rinse.

All of this would probably go smoother if I didn't just have one hand to work with, since the other one can't grip anything. I must have hurt worse than I thought?

Shaking the last bits of water out of my hair and combing it with my fingers.

To bad there was no blow dryer. Of course there was no comb and nothing to hold my hair up.

Its funny how you don't miss the things you had, until they're gone.

**Authors Note:**

**Hi, I just wanted to tell you I appreciate ya'll reading this! I just want to make some things a little clearer.**

**I have never written anything before, and I'm therefore searching for a Beta. I am going to work on proofreading, but to tell you the truth, I'm really just trying to put this story down somewhere, so I thought what better way than to go to so that other people can see my lovely writing skills first hand and judge it (haha).**

**Obviously its not going to be a perfect piece of writing, maybe later on into the story I will fix all the grammatical and spelling errors, but as for right now, I just wanted to get some chapters off, and I hope it won't bother you all too much. I am aware it annoying though so I really will try a little more on the whole beta thing. I don't suppose any of you have any great skills in being a beta (I don't mean fighting fish haha...). If you do, you can PM me.**

**I will warn you that Buffy will be a bit different than on the original show, the reason is that this is an Alternate Universe story, which means she's doing the whole depressed out of grave buffy thing by herself and not being with her friends is going to make her act/think a little differently. Also as you can see, Spike is going to take a while before he shows up in my story, I should put that out there for all of you Spuffy fans. If you guys have any constructive comments feel free to tell me what I'm doing wrong/right. Again newbie here I don't want it to be perfect but I would like to know what to work on in the future. So all comments are welcome! I do intend to make this story more darker than what it is right now, and I might change the rating, but that won't be for awhile. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
